This invention arose from a need to apply our differential steer drive system to multi-drive-axle vehicles. Our system, as explained in our copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 544,390, filed Oct. 21, 1983, now abandoned, entitled NO-SLIP, IMPOSED DIFFERENTIAL, accomplishes both steer drive and no-slip differentiation for a pair of drive axles. By this invention we have devised ways of applying our no-slip, imposed differential steer drive to two or more pairs of drive axles. This can be used in many multi-drive-wheel vehicles such as tractors, loaders, fork lifts, and specialized carriers and haulers.
This invention accomplishes both no-slip differentiation among a number of drive axles and imposed differentiation between right and left side drive axles for steering purposes. It also achieves this simply, inexpensively, and reliably with mechanisms that are durable and serviceable.